From the Darkness
by Aireonna
Summary: Maria's world is suddenly turned upside down. Being forced to move to NY, she lives there and things start happening. She cant understand..MM!
1. Default Chapter

From the Darkness -  
  
Chapter 1- Remembering  
  
Author: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell but I own this plot!  
  
A/N: This was a sudden idea that came to me. Maria moves to New York with her mother. Things go wrong. And suddenly she has powers. Of course its something that will be explained later. But this is a work in progress so work with me! If anyone wishes to tell me exactly what they want out of this fic, email me or IM me! ^^" I want to please you all! But hope you enjoy! Read!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pushing the door open causing it to swing and hit the brick wall in the alley, she made her way out the door. Lifting the trash higher in her grasp she threw it into the large green garbage can.  
  
Falling back against the brick wall her emerald green eyes gazed around the small alley. It was dark out. One street light remained glowing its small glow. She could hear the light buzzing, fighting to stay on. One small light in one small alley. It wasn't even enough to see all the way down the alley that seemed to never end in the dark. Her eyes fought to stay focused on the light.  
  
Her head fell backwards, eyes staring wide at the starless night. These days, she couldn't see the stars anymore. Too many city lights. That's what happens in New York City. Her emerald gems closed tightly as she remembered so many stars in the skies back home. That was only because she had lived in a desert. There weren't many city lights to block out the emanating glow of a star.  
  
"DeLuca! We don't pay ya to sit around! Get yer ass back to the bar and get to work!"  
  
Her eyes shot open and her head fell forwards.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll be right there Donnie." Her words were rough as she pushed herself from the wall and took one last glance at the starless sky. As she walked back to the door, she could feel the heat from inside the bar. The music pumped itself out into the large crowd, shaking every wall. Pushing the door open, she stopped and stared.  
  
So many people came here. She couldn't understand it. Her eyes fell upon the clock, three A.M.  
  
Suddenly, she was pushed forward, the large crowd swaying and dancing to the music. It was more like a mosh pit. But then again, staring around at the type of people who came here, it could be called nothing more.  
  
All that was worn was some type of black or dark color. Clothing ripped to fashion, with safety pins here and there. Make-up designed to only be worn on Halloween.  
  
"Hey! Watch it bub, or I'll have ta kick your ass out." Pushing back, she zigzagged her way through the crowd and jumped onto the bar. Her eyes fell down, staring into the never ending crowd. She had become tough since her years at Roswell. She had learned to. That's what a city does to you.  
  
"Ria! Get yer ass back here and stop fuckin' around!" A male voice yelled from behind the bar.  
  
Dropping her gaze, she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here al'ight? Keep your pants on Zeth." Living in New York for now two years, she had picked up on the accent. Only slightly, nothing could ever completely change Maria DeLuca.  
  
Rough hands grabbed a hold of her small waist causing her to stumble forward. Zeth quickly caught her from behind before her small body was taken into the mosh pit.  
  
Maria growled and pushed the hands from her body. Her eyes fell down to meet the ones of her assaulter.  
  
"Listen here, ya touch me again." Her hands fell forward as she hunched over keeping all her weight on the balls of her feet. Grabbing a hold of his private part, she squeezed.  
  
"Ya lose your penis. Got it?" She didn't wait for him to answer, her eyes told him. There was something deep inside her stare and with one look, the man had fallen to the ground out cold.  
  
"Ya better watch yerself Ria." Zeth spoke loudly so she could hear him over the music.  
  
Rolling her emerald eyes she snickered. Deep down she calmed herself. She was different these days. Ever since her and Michael, things happened. Strange things.  
  
"Yeah, I gotcha. Thanks though." Quickly she grabbed her apron and tied it around her small waist. Her clothing consisted of tight black jeans that hugged every curve on her body. A tight black tank top that showed off her midsection. Across the breast it read; "I bite hard." Her long dirty blond locks were held up with two pencils that were poorly sharpened. A few strands fell forward, clinging to her moist skin. Her hair was still curly, just the way a certain someone had liked it. But taking this job, she had died streaks here and there red.  
  
Grabbing a few shot glasses she sat them hard onto the bar.  
  
"What can I getcha?" She asked the people being pushed into the bar. It was hard trying to keep in one spot. But this was one of the top bars/clubs in all of downtown New York. It was hard working the midnight shift, but Maria had adjusted. Being only just 18, she had made a fake i.d. along with birth certificate to get this job.It was something she needed. It paid good money, even if there were a few occasional bad nights.  
  
Filling the glasses with different types of liquors and passing them out, she moved swiftly around in the back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night had moved slowly, something she grew used to since she had been forced to move here. Grabbing her coat and tying on, she smiled into the now empty area.  
  
"Two years today."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two years ago: August 25th  
  
"Michael! You can't ya hear me?!" Maria DeLuca yelled to the young space boy.  
  
Michael Guerin shot his gaze to her, those eyes cold as ever.  
  
"Maria, we can't continue to try and keep everyone safe." Turning from her, his eyes fell shut.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore." His words stung even him, at that moment his heart shattering. He knew he didn't mean it, but there was nothing else he could do. He loved Maria more than anything, and he would not let her get hurt because of Max, Isabelle, and his cause.  
  
Maria bit her top lip, trying to hold back the tears as her heart broke.  
  
"Wh-What?" She forced out, but it was no use. Her will betrayed her as tears streamed from her emerald eyes. Running her black eye make-up down her ivory skin, her knees gave as she fell forwards.  
  
Michael fought the urge to turn and take her into his arms. But this was how it had to be, he had no choice. Closing his eyes tight as his own tears stained his face he began walking away. The only sound that could be heard were Maria's sobs as she laid there broken on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Throwing her bag down, Maria wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes as she made her way into her kitchen. Her eyes roamed the small area with concern. Her kitchen was covered in nothing but boxes.  
  
"Wh-What's going on?" She questioned herself. Quickly, she opened up a random box and gasped. It was everything they owned. In this small room, packed with boxes on top of boxes, it was everything they owned. Inside each one held bunches of objects that once laid out in the open.  
  
"Maria, I meant to tell you sooner." Amy DeLuca spoke from behind her daughter.  
  
Maria turned quickly her emerald eyes full of pain.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?!" She screamed with hate. She didn't mean to make it sound that way, but today just really wasn't her day.  
  
Amy winced at her words, "I had a feeling you would take it this way.But honey. We're moving."  
  
Maria couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Whoa! What?!? We're what?!" Her hands shot out, expressing every emotion she was feeling with her words.  
  
"We are moving. I know its rather sudden, but Ronald is leaving tomorrow morning, and we are going with him." Her words were spoken softly as she fought to stare into her child's eyes.  
  
"Whoa, Ronald? You mean your new boyfriend? Were moving with him!? Mom!" She screamed, new tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Maria, honey I know you don't want to. But we can't stay here any longer, to many strange things are happening. I'm only looking out for you."  
  
"Looking out for me? Oh so ya up and decide to move us to New York!? That's not the safest place in the world mother." Deciding she didn't want to hear anymore, Maria stomped out of the kitchen and down the hallway into her room. Her eyes fell upon more boxes.  
  
"Great, she even decided to pack my shit!" Falling onto her bed as she tripped over an open box, she let her tears fall. Crying into an empty mattress her body shook with sobs.  
  
"Maria, honey. We leave at 6 A.M. So if you wanna say goodbye." Amy decided not to say anymore. Of course she wanted to say goodbye. She was moving her baby girl from every person she had ever known. She knew it was sudden and painful. Amy didn't want to lose her only daughter, her child.  
  
Maria pushed herself from her bed and wiped her eyes once more.  
  
"Liz." She sobbed. Pushing herself from her bed, she stalked out the front door not looking back.  
  
"Maria?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her fists fell upon the wooden door once more, tearing into her skin.  
  
"Liz!" She cried.  
  
Finally, Liz Parker came to the door only to see her best friend crying.  
  
"Maria?! What's wrong?" She took the young blond into her arms as Maria sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After explaining everything, Maria took a long breath.  
  
Liz couldn't help but feel angry, "How can she do this?!? How can she just take you away from me?!" She screamed.  
  
Maxwell Evans stopped at the door as he heard Liz screaming words he couldn't understand. The Crashdown's front doors were open, carelessly forgetting to be shut.  
  
"Liz?" His voice questioned. Walking in, he found Liz Parker and Maria DeLuca crying in one of the booths. His chest tightened at the sight. Something was wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can't leave!" Max shot out. It was the truth. Without Maria.  
  
He didn't even want to think of it. She had become like a sister to him. And was important to their group.  
  
Oh god Michael. He thought.  
  
"Have you told Michael?" His words were swift, Maria knew it was coming. Taking in a deep breath as more tears fell from her eyes she shook her head no.  
  
"I only just found out.." Sobbing she continued, "Michael.Mi-Michael, he umm.."  
  
"He what?" Michael spoke from the Crashdown doors. He didn't know why he had come here, but he had felt something was wrong. From the looks of it, he was right. Her eyes were swollen, she had been crying. Was it still because of him?  
  
He glanced up only to see everyone staring at him. He could feel her stare, those eyes. They were full of pain.  
  
"Michael, Maria is moving to New York."  
  
And that was that, they all had cried. Alex had come, cried with them. Michael was the only one not crying, but he sat there. His heart ached. How could she be leaving? Even though he had just broke it off, how?  
  
"My mother.She is forcing me, I come home from.." Her eyes glanced at Michael and looked away. Liz laid her hand onto her shoulder. Maria didn't need to speak the words, Liz and Alex knew.  
  
"She didn't give me a choice. Our plane leaves at 6 A.M. She even has all my belongings packed." More tears fell from her face.  
  
"With Ronald?! But he, didn't he try too." Liz winced.  
  
About a month ago, Maria had come home. Her mother was no where to be found but Ronald was there. Maria had liked him, he seemed to know her. But before she knew it, he had jumped her from behind, pushing her small form into the wall and tearing off her clothing. She still could feel his rough hands on her body. The bruises still remained.  
  
Maria closed her eyes as more tears fell.  
  
"Yes, the one who tried to rape me." She spoke softly.  
  
Michael's head shot forward.  
  
"Whoa what?! When did this happen?!" He couldn't believe it. That was why she was so distant, every touch, it must of reminded her of him. Michael's eyes glazed over at the thought.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.  
  
Maria shot up from her spot and stood.  
  
"Look, I don't need this. I didn't tell you because you would of done something stupid. It doesn't matter anymore, were over remember? You made that VERY clear."  
  
She stepped forward, out from behind the booth and looked around at her friends for the last time.  
  
"I better get back before she calls the police. I love you Liz, Alex, Max, Isabelle. I will see you all once more.Soon."  
  
Isabelle glanced up and smiled, she had been quiet the whole time but she knew.  
  
Maria's eyes locked with Michael's for one last time and she worded the one words she had never forgotten to say "I love you".  
  
With that she turned and walked out the Crashdown doors not looking back as the tears continued to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Present  
  
Maria walked down the long dark streets of New York. Her hands clamped to her chest crossed. It was another cold night. Something she had yet to get used to.  
  
Stopping as she finally reached their apartment she sighed. Another long night. Walking into the building and up the steep stairs she stopped at room number 216. Turning the key in her door she shut and locked it behind her setting her bag down next to the door.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" She screamed.  
  
Glancing around at the messy apartment she closed her eyes.  
  
Things with Ronald hadn't worked out. Amy came home to him trying to rape Maria once more. She had noticed the bruises here and there but never said anything. Until she walked in on it. Since then Amy had blamed herself. She should have noticed. Ronald had tried to attack Amy, but Maria had stopped him. She didn't know how, with a flick of her wrist he was out the window. Things had changed since she left. Slowly a power within her had surfaced. A power like no other. She hadn't known where it had come from but it was there.  
  
She had instantly blamed it on Michael. He had done it to her. Them sleeping together, it had to be that. But she knew she was terribly wrong. It went further down.  
  
"Maria, honey." Maria smiled.  
  
She had to drop out of the small high school she had attended when they moved here. Her mother had quit her job after the incident. Maria was forced to work, to take care of not only herself, but her mother also.  
  
Life wasn't easy. But it was life.  
  
"Liz called." Amy's words were soft.  
  
Maria's head shot up glancing at the phone.  
  
"She did? When? Why?"  
  
It had been so long since she had heard from Liz Parker. So long since she had seen any of them. So why did she call all of a sudden?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's all for now! Tell me if you like it, it was a sudden idea I had. But I hope you like it so far! 


	2. Unexpected Actions

From the Darkness –  
  
Chapter 2 – Unexpected actions  
  
Author: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell but I own this plot!  
  
A/N: Wow it has been a very long time since I wrote in this, but lately I've been trying to, so here it is. So sorry though. " Life just kinda popped its ugly head out.  
  
There she sat, staring endlessly at her phone. Memorizing every inch of it, she sighed. Her hand reached out for it slowly, picking it up off the charger and turning it on. Maria took a deep breath as her fingers dialed the number she could never forget.  
  
Placing the phone to her ear, her breathing came harder. She didn't exactly know why she was so nervous. It had been so long.  
  
"Hello?" The voice was Liz's, it had to be.  
  
Swallowing the air that had kept itself within her mouth, Maria licked her lips and tried to form the words.  
  
"Liz?" She managed softly.  
  
The other end was quiet for a small moment as Liz stood in her room shocked at the call.  
  
"Maria?" Her voice was full of happiness, that Maria was sure of.  
  
A smile slid across her purple glossed lips. "Yea, it's me." Maria couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Liz joined in on her laughter.  
  
"God it feels so good to be able to hear your laugh once more." Liz said softly as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Maria couldn't resist either, even though it wouldn't be the best idea considering the mountain of make-up that concealed her eyes, tears fell from her emerald eyes.  
  
"It's been a long time." Maria spoke, her New York accent evident. "So, you called?" She asked softly. She knew it wasn't right that she hadn't called after all this time. She meant to, many times. But Maria just couldn't find the strength. Life was so hard, and Roswell only made it harder. Liz nodded her head even though she knew Maria couldn't see.  
  
"Yes, yes I did." Clearing her throat she continued. "Our graduation...is in a few weeks and I wanted...Umm..." She didn't know how to ask. She didn't even know if Maria still cared but she couldn't not invite her. Maria was after all her best friend from as far as she could remember.  
  
Maria smiled, even though her heart beat picked itself up. She knew what she was asking; of course the answer would be yes. This was Liz after all. But that meant returning. Which also meant him. Taking another deep breath she spoke once more.  
  
"I get it babe. Of course I'll come to ya graduation party. When is it?" She questioned.  
  
Liz smiled. "Oh, of course. Uh, it's three weeks from today. On a Saturday but I figured you could come a few days early so we could catch up or something."  
  
Maria shifted her body weight in her chair and let her eyes focus on the posters upon her wall. So many bands that she would have never liked in Roswell. She was a different person now. Sighing she glanced at the calendar.  
  
"Let's see today's the 26th of August. So three weeks from today would be..." She tried to calculate the date in her head but it wasn't working to well. Working with no sleep and a major headache wasn't helping.  
  
Liz laughed. "That would make it September 16th." She said softly.  
  
Maria nodded her head and smiled. "I'll try and make it down around the 14th or so. Gotta work on gettin' work off first." Her voice tensed as she remembered the date.  
  
Liz blinked a few times. "Work? What happened to school?" Her voice was etched with concern. Maria knew that would be coming but she didn't have the time for it, not today.  
  
"We'll talk about it when I get there. Look babe, can Ah call ya tomorrow? I kinda forgot about a gig that I had today." Maria exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, of course...But just to let you know now...Uhh you should be getting a vis." Just then the phone was cut. Maria stared at her phone dumbfounded. All she heard was a dial tone. Growling she hit the wall.  
  
"Mom! I thought you paid the phone bill!" She screamed. Throwing her phone across the room, she stood quickly and plopped onto her bed. Taking a deep breath as her anger began to boil once more, she listened as glass shattered. Rolling her eyes she sighed.  
  
"That's the third time this week." Her anger had really become a problem with these new found powers. She really hadn't paid any attention or reconciled her powers. Her life wouldn't allow it. Her eyes fell upon the clock with a sigh. She had about a half hour until she had to set up for the gig. It sucked working double time, but she had no choice. Her life wasn't full of choices unlike many others.  
  
Her hands slid to the end of her tank top, sliding it up her slender body slowly as she threw it aside. She needed a good shower before hand. Removing the rest of her clothing, she slid the pencils out of her hair and let it fall upon her shoulders. Her small fingers slid through it like nothing as she walked into her bathroom.  
  
What was Liz going to say? The phone had cut off before she could finish. Deciding not to think of the answer now, she shrugged her shoulders and turned on the water in the shower. Her eyes fell upon her form in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't something she could recognize anymore.  
  
She had scars here and there from Ronald. They still stung of his touch, but she tried not to think of him anymore. Her eyes fell upon her wrists. She had found something else to release her pain, something that wasn't healthy and that she knew. Cutting herself didn't solve anything, but it made her feel numb. That feeling could never be replaced.  
  
Stepping into the shower she laid her head against the wall as tears fell from her eyes. The memories of her last days in Roswell still echoed painfully. Her last words to Michael. She hadn't given him a chance to reply, she had just walked out never looking back.  
  
A scream was suddenly released from her soft lips as the ice cold water rained down over her body and then there was nothing. The water ceased to spill from the spout. Throwing the shower door open, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. Growling, she wiped the shampoo suds that had begun dripping into her eyes from her hair. Her eyes stung and her body was colder than ever. Needles felt as if they pushed themselves into her body.  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
Suddenly, Amy ran up the stairs and into the bathroom her eyes falling upon her daughter.  
  
"What is it honey?" Her voice was soft as she stared at her daughter.  
  
"You didn't pay the phone bill. You didn't pay the water bill. God mom, did you pay anything?!" Screaming in anger, Maria began to weep as her eyes fell upon the toilet. She had no other choice; the shampoo was dripping down her back.  
  
"Honey...I forgot." Her eyes fell to the floor as she watched Maria lean over the toilet and dip her hair in. Screaming in disgust she rinsed the soap from her hair and grabbed another towel, wrapping her blonde and red locks up.  
  
Standing tall, her emerald gems stared into her makers. "Mom...you've been doing it again haven't you." Her mother, since they moved here, had begun to do a massive amount of cocaine. It wasn't something that Maria had found out about until recently.  
  
Amy shunned away, knowing all to well that Maria knew. "Honey, I tried to stop really I did, but I couldn't. I can't sit here all day in this hellhole and live."  
  
Maria threw her hands up in frustration as there was a knock upon the front door. She didn't know how she could hear it, but she did. Shaking her head at her mother, she pushed herself past her and walked down the stairs. Amy was left weeping.  
  
Growling, Maria tightened the towel around her body and dried her eyes. "I can't believe her..." Her words were soft as another knock hit their wooden door.  
  
"Hold on! Ah'm comin' alright!" Her hand grasped the door handle as she threw open the door with anger. Crossing her arms across her chest she bit her lip.  
  
"What do ya wa...?" She cut herself off as she allowed her eyes to follow up the form that stood in front of her.  
  
His eyes fell upon the one person he had ever loved in all life times he had ever known. There his beauty stood in a towel, the same as before...Yet so different.  
  
"Michael..." Her voice was soft as she spoke his name. She couldn't believe he was here. She wouldn't believe it. Shaking her head, her wet locks dripped down her back as her towel fell from her hair.  
  
"No...This can't be." She told herself, she wouldn't allow him to come here and ruin her all over again.  
  
"Wait. Maria..." To say that name again, it rolled off his tongue like old times that brought a smile to his face. How long had he wanted to see her once more.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked firmly.  
  
His eyes followed behind her, searching the area that she would call home. "I came to talk..."  
  
Nodding her head, she stepped aside allowing him to come in. She didn't know why she did but she couldn't just let him stand there. Then she suddenly came to realization that she still stood in nothing but a bare towel. A blush forced itself upon her cheeks as she tried to smile.  
  
"Uhh, right talk. Well look ah have ta get dressed and ready fer my gig." Her eyes roamed to the clock, she only had twenty minutes until she was due at the club.  
  
Her hands played with the end of the towel nervously awaiting his words. She couldn't do this again; she could never do it to begin with. This was Michael; she would follow him to the end of the world if she had to. Shaking her head she sighed. That was back then, she was different now. They were different, older. Everything had changed.  
  
Michael cleared his throat his eyes falling upon her. "Gig?" He dared to question. He had known she loved to sing, that was her dream...  
  
Maria stood tall, this was her home, this was her life she wouldn't allow him to barge in like this and destroy her whole being. He had a tendency of doing that, but then again she couldn't do much to stop him.  
  
"Yeah, gig. I sing here and there....I bar tend and everything else to do there." She began rambling. Wow she hadn't done that in ages. Her palms were sweaty, she was breaking.  
  
Michael watched her, he knew he was getting to her. But she was getting to him just as bad, it was Maria. She was right here. God how he had missed her. He couldn't hold back anymore, stepping forward he took a deep breath.  
  
Maria flinched, not knowing what he was doing. "Uh Michael?" She questioned as she stepped back. Turning she released she was against the door with no where to go. Michael had her cornered. Taking a deep breath she was ready for anything he had to throw.  
  
Michael threw himself upon her, his lips finding hers like they were his last hope of survival. But they were, he needed her, he couldn't live with out. Through the few years she had been gone, all he had every thought about, was her. His every breath wanted to speak her name. It was a life he didn't want to live anymore, he wanted her.  
  
As his lips met hers, Maria couldn't move. Her air caught in the back of her throat as he kissed her hard. She felt his hands roam up to the sides of her face. God she'd missed this. Her hands obediently found themselves around his neck. Ok she had to admit, she wasn't prepared for this. But she didn't care anymore, life was hell. He was her savior.  
  
"Maria?" Amy spoke as she stepped down the stairs to find her daughter lip locked with the last person she had ever thought to see here. Gasping she shook her head. Those two were bound to find each other once more, but like this?  
  
Michael pushed himself from her once the voice rang in his head. He didn't know why but he felt like that fifteen year old he was with her around.  
  
"Mom..." Maria let her eyes fall to the ground, she wasn't ready for this, she needed to get ready. Clearing her throat she stepped out from behind Michael with a laugh. "Uh mom, Michael's here..." She felt his eyes bearing into her very soul, her body called to him. It was odd, she'd never felt this...it had to be new. Power related. Every part of her screamed his name, she needed out of there.  
  
Running up the stairs, she left the two without a word. Her door slammed as Michael stared after her. He didn't know what to do, she'd left him like this many times, not knowing where he was, what to do, what to say.  
  
"Michael, its good to see you again." His eyes turned towards Amy DeLuca. Damn did she change, he could sense drugs in her aura, that wasn't good. Nodding, "You too.."  
  
"You can stay as long as you like I suppose."  
  
Michael eyed her oddly. She had hated him for what he had done to her daughter but that was in the past. Nodding his head he turned towards the stairs and decided to follow Maria.  
  
He found her door easily, her scent was everywhere. But it was different, oh so very different. Without knocking, he entered. He could hear her moans from the bathroom. Walking slowly to the door, he glanced in without her noticed to see her back against the bath tub.  
  
She was crying... Her eyes staring down closed. She had removed the towel. Suddenly all air escaped and he felt as if he could die right at that moment. Her body...  
  
Pushing the door open he sat down at her side.  
  
Maria didn't seem to notice, she didn't seem to want to.  
  
"Maria?" His voice was soft, he didn't want to scare her.  
  
Maria kept her eyes closed, maybe if she didn't open them he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be real. God how she needed him not to be real at this moment. She was so vulnerable.  
  
His arms grabbed her gently, pulling her towards him.  
  
"Michael..." She couldn't let this happen. He had destroyed her last time. She wouldn't go through it once more.  
  
"God Maria what happened." He saw the scars, everywhere. But she was still so beautiful.  
  
"Why would you care? You never seemed to.." Her tears came faster as her body began to rack with sobs. Suddenly she released a scream, her small fists began swinging into his body. She hated him, she hated him for letting her go.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you Michael! You weren't there for me...god his hands....him! How could you leave me?? How?!?!" She didn't understand where the anger came from, the words poured from her mouth and stabbed at Michael. Her fists didn't seem to hurt, but her..  
  
Tears began streaming down his face at the sight of her like this. He knew what she was talking about...Ronald.  
  
"God Maria...I wanted to come after you for so long."  
  
"I hated you for so long! You let this happen to me, you were supposed to sa..save me." Her sobs came harder as breathing became rougher. The mirrors shattered. He didn't know how but he didn't care as of now.  
  
"I hated myself, look what I did! God look at me!!" He didn't even see the razor, it came out of no where. He wasn't fast enough as she took the razor across her arm.  
  
"Oh my god, Maria!" He screamed, it felt like everything was in slow motion. He watched her slowly as the cut opened deeply, the blood pouring.  
  
It all happened so fast. Maria didn't know what she was doing anymore, her anger had taken control of her. Her eyes blackened and she felt as if the world had disappeared. Michael was gone, but where? Then there was nothing.  
  
Michael sat there, cradling her body within his arms. His tears came hard as he screamed for Amy. Amy called the hospital right away. Michael just sat there with her, waiting for their arrival. The blood was so bad, there was so much. How could she do this? How could he let her? His heart ached, he loved her. God did he love her.  
  
They carried her from the house, first covering her naked body.  
  
"I'm sorry sir only family may ride with us." One of the guys from the Ambulance spoke. Michael stared them dead in the eye.  
  
"I will follow her, you will not stop me." He entered after them, sitting at her side. Taking her hand into his, he couldn't help but sit there silent. He thought coming here would be good, but Maria had changed. She'd been through so much...All because of him. The Ambulance took off towards the hospital with two star crossed lovers with bad luck as their passengers.  
  
A/N: Bum bum bum....HELLO THERE! I updated...Wow that's all really sad I know but hey I didn't call it 'From the Darkness' for nothing! Please please please review I hope you liked it...if not just let me know...I shall try to update soon! 


	3. Unprepared

From the Darkness

Chapter 3

Unprepared

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: Yea… you know the drill. I do not own Roswell, only this plot and idea.

A/n: Ok it's been forever. I know, but I'm updating! Here's the next chapter...

* * *

Michael sat silently in the waiting room. He had been waiting for what seemed like eternity but only an hour. Amy sat next to them. He could smell her stench, it made his stomach sick. She was anything but clean enough to be here.

He unknowingly played with the end of his t-shirt waiting for the doctor. God how he needed the doctor to come and tell him everything was alright. He knew Maria would live, he didn't know how but his body knew. It was Maria after all, she was strong and wouldn't give up so easily. But that was the Maria he used to know. The Maria he used to know wouldn't have done this to herself… He wouldn't have let her.

Everything was so numb to him right now. He hadn't expected to find Maria like this, he didn't think she would of changed this much. She must have gone through so much pain… all alone. He wasn't here to help her. She had screamed it was his fault.

His heart ached at the thought. She had hated him, blamed him. What if it was all his fault? God he was so stupid to think everything would be the way it was. She was a totally different person now… But she would always be his Maria.

"Mr. Guerin? Ms. DeLuca? You can go and see her now…" The doctor's voice was like heaven in Michael's ears. Clearing his throat, he quickly stood and practically ran to Maria's room. He needed to know she was alright, he needed to see her.

Nothing in the world, no alien nor action could of prepared him for what he seen when he pulled back the curtain to her bed. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon her darkened figure. Her face was pale, her eyes with dark circles around them. Those beautiful lips of hers dry and parched. She had a look of sickness, a look he didn't like.

Her arm was bandaged; he could still see blood seeping through the whiteness. There were I.V.s placed in her other arm. Needles, she hated needles. There were bruises up her small arm probably from each I.V. they placed into her delicate skin.

Michael clenched his hands at his side, this couldn't be happening. Amy brought him back to reality as she placed a caring hand onto his arm, slowly passing by him to enter towards her daughter.

He didn't like this, she shouldn't be here. Amy had never been a mother towards Maria and he could tell that it still had yet to change.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. The lighting in the room was dim, but he could still see the rise and fall of Maria's chest as she slept. His eyes caught sight of her hair. Even though she had put red through it, he was happy to see she still kept it long and curly. Strands here and there clung to her dampened skin on her face. No matter how sick she looked, she was still beautiful.

"Oh Maria…" Amy quietly sobbed.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. He wasn't prepared for any of this. Taking a seat next to the bed his hands fought at his side to touch her. He wanted to touch her so bad. Her skin was as soft as silk on his fingers; he missed the feel of it.

"Don't just stare, its rude."

He wasn't prepared for that angelic voice. It sounded rough, like she hadn't drunken something in days. His eyes fell upon hers, which were now open. Clearing his throat, he couldn't hold his gaze upon her, his eyes fell to the ground.

"So can I leave yet?" She questioned softly. He could hear the pain in her voice, the hatred. It ached at his chest.

"Yes, they said you would be alright to leave as soon as you woke sweetie. But you know you need the appointments again, you can't start doing this all again. You know I can't take it."

Amy, always the selfish one. Maria turned her head away from her mother and tried not to let it get to her.

"Yeah, yeah let's jus' get me outta here al'ight?" Her voice hadn't changed, but the words she used now… it had been too long.

She sat up from the bed, wincing softly in pain, as if she was used to this whole procedure. Michael bit his lip remembering the scars he had seen on her body. She was used to this. This wasn't the first time she had done this.

"Maria… why?" Michael couldn't say anything else. Every thought in his head only questioned, why? How could she do this to herself? To me?

Maria laughed softly removing the I.V. from her arm and throwing it to the side.

"Look spaceboy I'm not in the mood to reminisce and tell you my sap story or even make you understand for that matter. Why would you care anyways?" Her words were harsh, she had gotten good at that it seemed.

Michael bit his tongue; he didn't want to fight, not here, not now.

"Let's go mom." She stepped off from the bed and grabbed her clothing. Turning she didn't even bother to tell Michael to leave as she removed the dress the hospital forced their patients to wear, and put her own clothing back on even if it was covered in blood. Michael didn't like the fact that he could smell her blood. His Maria was covered in her own blood. It sickened him.

He quickly found himself back at the DeLuca's, his thoughts still raging war with one another.

He sat softly on the couch as Amy bowed her head deciding to leave the two as she was off to buy more of her drugs.

Maria came down the stairs roughly, pulling a clean shirt over her head. Taking a deep breath she sighed. This wasn't how she wanted to see him again. But her mind couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle him. She knew it was wrong to cut herself, and this time had cut it closer than the rest. She had lost a lot of blood; her body could feel that now. Her arm ached and throbbed from the self infliction but it was something she grew used to.

Her eyes fell upon Michael as he sat on their worn out couch. Stopping behind the couch she cleared her throat to let him know she was there. Her blood still boiled at the sight of him and she could feel the power stirring within her. Maybe this would be a good time to question him about her new found powers.

"So why'd ya come?" She needed to know, after so long. Why was he here? To torture her weakened mind probably.

Michael wasn't prepared to answer that just like he wasn't prepared for anything that had happened since he arrived.

Maria grinded her teeth. She had missed her gig and would have to deal with the managers later, but right now, she needed this to be solved. Him coming here, kissing her like everything was just ok.

"I needed to see you, Liz should of told you. I'm returning with you when you go back to Roswell." His voice was soft as if he was afraid of shattering her.

Maria laughed at the irony. Here she was the one who had been shattering things lately, and lets not get into the random fire that caught here and there and blew things up.

"Michael, Ah can't do this…" Her voice was fragile. Her eyes found the ground as she felt him staring at her, she hated that feeling.

"Maria… why did you? Why would you? God… Why!" He found himself standing in front of her his voice high with anger.

Maria shook her head gently, fighting back the tears and anger.

"You have no right ta ask me that anymore. You lost that right a long time ago. But since you're here… Ah need to ask ya something." Glancing up to his face she pulled her long hair from her face into a pony tail and turned towards the couch taking a seat.

Michael followed after, the pain evident from her words. But he knew she was right, he had lost that right.

"Look Ah know this is gonna sound a little odd… But Michael Ah don't know who else ta come to. Ah don't know what's happening ta me. Ah've developed these powers… and Ah don't know…"

"Wait, what?" He cut her off.

Clearing her throat she stood. "Powers Michael, Ah have powers. And no clue how."

He didn't know what to say. Powers? But how, she was human. His mind raced for answers but could find none.

"What kind of powers?"

Taking a deep breath she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't really know, if ya noticed the glass shattering in our little bathroom visit, that was me. Ah find that happening when Ah get angry often… I killed Ronald Michael… 'I' did… It was me. Ah came home to find him beatin' my mom and before Ah knew it he was out the window… Just from a flick of my wrist, from my anger. Ah've almost burnt down the house, blown up cars… So many things and all from my anger or moods."

He heard every word she said but he couldn't seem to comprehend them. All he could think was her killing Ronald.

"Oh my god Maria…" She was in his arms before either could protest, tears falling from her eyes.

"Ah killed a man Michael and Ah don't even know how… god why? Why all this pain? What did Ah do to deserve this?"

Michael didn't know what to do or say. Her body racked with sobs in his arms. She was so small now, he felt as if he could easily break her. But isn't that what he had already done? Her crying and hurting herself was his entire fault.

"Maria…" He brushed his fingers through her hair softly; it had always calmed her in the past. Kissing the top of her head gently over and over, he cooed and said soothing words into her ear to calm her.

"Michael what's happening to me?"

* * *

A/N: Ta da… next chapter... hehe hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review… and I'll try and update MUCH sooner.


	4. Conversations of the heart

From the Darkness

Chapter 4

Conversations of the heart

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own… Wish I did.

A/N: Wooo, updating another fic. Sorry it took me so long, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Michael didn't know what to do or say. His mind over worked itself trying to find the most obvious reasons and answers to her question, but he found nothing. Running his hands through her hair over and over again, his other hand rubbed the small of her back trying to keep her calm.

"Shh… I don't know why this is happening, but you aren't alone in finding out. I'll help you Maria." His voice was calm and soft.

Maria shook her head, still crying. Pushing herself weakly from his body she turned her eyes to the ground.

"Michael, Ah don' know if you helping me is a good ideal." Her voice was still shaky and he could hear her tears falling from her emerald eyes. How he loved those eyes of hers.

"Maria, you can't do this on your own. You don't know what you're capable of."

Maria grew angry at his words. Shaking her head over and over again she sobbed, "Oh no no, do not even go there. On mah own? That's all Ah have ever been Space boy." She turned around and began walking back towards the stairs. "Telling ya migh'a been the wrong thing."

"Maria, no, wait!" Michael attempted to stop her, but he knew it was pointless. But there was no way he was leaving. Not wanting to anger her further he turned his head and sat back down on the couch.

"You can deny me all you want, but I'm not going anywhere until you do give in."

Michael released the breath that was consequently still held within his mouth. Closing his eyes he shook his head, bowing it slightly, and relaxing back onto the couch. He really didn't know what to do or say. It was bad enough that not even Max, Isabelle, or himself had their powers quit figured out let only able to control them, but now Maria… His mind seemed to trail off slightly and before he knew it he had fallen asleep, his head leaning back against the back of the couch and his body limp against the cushions.

Maria quietly made her way down the stairs; she knew he would still be here. He wouldn't leave, he was too stubborn. Sighing, she entered the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She needed some major painkillers and a good nights rest. She'd have to call work in the morning, and the clubs, to let them know that she wouldn't be in for a day or two. God how she hated calling off work especially with money so tight. But right now, she needed to be here.

Drinking her water, she walked back into the living room, her eyes falling upon Michael fast asleep on her couch. She shook her head, boy did he look uncomfortable. Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to leave him just how he was. She didn't need to wake him just to hear more words that she wouldn't agree with.

Her mind still couldn't accept the fact that Michael was here. After all this time, he was right here in front of her. She had practiced so many times the words she wanted to say to him the day they were face to face once more, but it was nothing like that. It had happened so suddenly.

Closing her bedroom door behind her, she plopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Today was a never-ending nightmare. Her arm still throbbed in pain, and her sanity wasn't much better. Michael had taken the little sanity that she had left away from her. She wasn't ready for head to head combat with him. He was her one true weakness, nothing else but him.

Thoughts raced through her head of their last encounter, the pain he had caused her. But it was different now, she was different now. These powers, she needed to figure everything out, immediately. Before she knew it, darkness overcame her, and she fell into a decent slumber.

Morning came slowly. The suns morning glow inching its way into Maria's room. Creeping up her bed, it teased her eyes annoyingly causing her to stir in her sleep.

Michael had awoken a few hours previous, now standing outside her door. He didn't know whether or not he should knock, enter, or just ask for her.

Maria opened her eyes, sensing Michael and his thoughts she growled.

"Coulda be any louder?" Her voice was soft, but annoyed as she spoke into the pillow.

Michael blinked and opened the door. "I didn't even say anything…" He stared at her in slight confusion.

"No, butcha certainly were thinking an awful lot." She grumbled.

Shaking his head, he didn't quite understand at first. "You mean… you could hear my thoughts?" His mind searched for any other reason, but found none.

"It doesn't happen all da time, butcha were thinking too many thoughts at once, so it was stronger than it would be if ya were just thinking about one thing." She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her head more.

Michael chose not to comment on her powers right now, but found it cute how she hid from the morning light.

"I think that means time to get up." Stepping into her room, he stood next to her bed.

Maria growled once more. "Does it look like Ah'm ready to be up?"

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to allow you to go back to sleep. We need to talk about this, and you know it." Michael shook his head, this all felt so weird to him. It was if they had switched rolls. She now was the stubborn rude one and he was the one who wanted to talk, be nice, and just fix everything.

Rolling her eyes she pulled the covers off to reveal her face staring at him with a look that could cut through metal. "Michael, why must ya keep this up?"

Clearing his throat, he pulled the covers off her body and threw them aside. "Because I can, and I will. You're a wreck and you know it."

Laughing, Maria sat up. "Ha, look whose calling the kettle black. Doesn't this sound familiar?"

He ignored her comment, he knew she was right. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Look, I know our past is bumpy. And trust me; I will be the first to tell you that I was an asshole. But that was then, this is now. You need my help, and you know that's true. We need to get you ready so we both can return to Roswell. And you are coming with me even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. Plus don't you think it would be better if we had Max and Is also to help us figure it all out."

Suddenly, Maria felt nervous. Shaking her head she ranted, "No, no no…"

Michael looked at her. "What?"

"Ah don't know if Ah want them knowin'. This is my burden. Not ya'lls." She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "Ah don't know if I can take this… Ah only told you because I didn't want to be alone… Ah'm so tired of being alone Michael." She didn't know how they had started, but the tears fell once more. They ran down her ivory skin, staining a stream behind them.

Michael leaned forward, taking her into his arms. "It could be less than we think… We know you're still human. Just now, there are complications."

Maria looked up at him abruptly. "You say that as if there is seriously somethin' wrong wit me." He could see the hurt in her eyes.

Shaking his head no, he pushed her head into his chest and sighed. "Maria, I know I haven't been the greatest to you. I'm probably one of the last people you want to trust right now, but I'm here for you. You still mean more to me than you will ever know…" Shit, did he just say that out loud. Stopping himself from going any further, he prayed she hadn't heard that last part.

"I do?"

Damnit, there goes that prayer. Nodding his head, he looked into her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you that day. You know how I am… I didn't want anything to happen to you. I convinced myself…"

"Stop! Right there. Ah won't hear anymore. You've done enough's with your words. Ah don't want to think about the past anymore. It hurts too much…" Pushing herself away from him, she stood from her bed and looked away.

His heart hurt at the sight. He knew he had hurt it, but it was far further than he had imagined. He didn't want to think about it anymore, he was at fault for the scars, the inflictions, and the pain. Sure it wasn't him alone, but him more than anything else.

"Nothing will ever fix what I did to you… and apparently what I'm still doing to you. But I can still damn well try. I might not be the perfect person Maria, but damnit I want to help you. I need to know that you're okay." He found himself standing behind her, his arms draped around her lean stomach.

She leaned back into his touch unwillingly. It had been so long since she felt his arms around her, it felt nice. Closing her eyes she stopped the tears from falling and nodded her head.

"You're warm…" She whispered quietly.

Kissing the back of her head, Michael decided holding her right now was the best option.

"You're no longer alone. I'm ready to be here for you. I know I wasn't then, and its wrong of me for that. I know you hate me for that, but I was stupid. I'm ready." He vowed softly into her ear.

Maria didn't know what to do or say, she listened to his silent promise intently. The words that she so longed to hear were finally being said, or were they? She didn't know what to think. After all the pain that he had caused her, what was she to think about everything now?

"You can't even begin to understand the pain Ah have been through. But its good ta know that Ah don't have to face it all alone right now. Even for a little, it feels good." Her words rang deep into his ears. He understood that he hurt her, and he never wanted it to happen again.

His eyes diverted to the window as the day became bright. Morning was now past. It was definitely time for something to eat.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly not wanting to ruin the moment.

Maria nodded her head gently feeling like a little kid once more.

"Come. I'll make us something to eat."

Laughing, Maria smiled. "With what? There's nothin' in this house thatcha can make."

This angered Michael. He knew their condition was bad, but to the point of no food. He pushed it aside, not wanting to hate Amy anymore and shrugged.

"So, we can go out some place. You know this city, I don't. So what are you hungry for?"

This all felt so weird to Maria. She wasn't used to this Michael. In fact, she wasn't used to Michael period anymore. It had been too long since they were a couple. She missed it.

"Thank you…" She spoke silently.

Michael didn't understand why she was thanking him. "For?"

Not answering his question, Maria broke their contact and went into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way, and shutting the door behind her.

"You're buying Ah hope you know! Ah'll be out in a minute or two. Just need ta shower."

Michael grinned and glanced around her room. She sure had become a little messier since their last encounter. He could remember the endless fights about his untidiness.

'Whose calling the kettle black now?'

"I heard that!" Maria screamed from the shower.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Michael sat once more upon the bed. Everything was now indeed different. They were different. But that didn't matter, did it? He knew just showing up wouldn't have an affect at first, but would it eventually? He needed Maria, he realized that a while ago but never had the courage to admit it. He missed her, that's why he was now here. But how long until he was able to confess everything to her?

First, they needed to get back to Roswell and discover what exactly was going on with her. It irked Michael. So long he worried about everything dealing with being an alien, having powers, being different. He wanted better for his Maria. But was that what was really meant for the two?

Fate had a weird way of working. But he had no right to question fate. Lying back on the bed, his eyes closed once more enjoying the soothing sound of the water hitting the bathtub and her quiet voice singing a tune that he had never heard before.

Would he be able to save her like she had tried to save him so long ago?

* * *

A/N: Woo… finally updated! I know this chapter is a little slow, and not very long. But work with me! At least I updated! Hope you enjoyed. . . hopefully next chapter will be out shortly! REVIEW!


	5. Free

From the Darkness

Chapter 5

Free

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. I do own this story though.

A/N: I am so very sorry for the long delay. I didn't have a computer for 5 years… and could only update when was around one. I now have a laptop finally, so it shouldn't be a problem any more. Here is the long awaited next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maria took one last gulp of air, calming herself before she stepped out of the shower. Grabbing the towel she had placed on the counter, she wrapped it around her small form and stepped from the bathtub.

Walking over to the vanity, she wiped her hand across the fogged up mirror and sighed at her image. She looked like hell.

Her long curly locks cascaded over her shoulders, dripping their wetness down her bare back. Her eyes were less poofy now, but still held a faint dark ring around them. Casting her gaze downwards upon her new wound, she bit her lip. The bandage was full of blood once more, it was time to change it.

She had never been one for cleaning her wounds, which is ironic since she caused so many.

"You okay in there Maria?" Michael's voice was soft from the other side of the door. He rapped his fingers lightly across the door frame, causing Maria to jump slightly.

A small smile formed upon her pouty lips.

"Fine." She spoke gently, turning towards the door. Stupid her had forgotten to bring clothes into the bathroom while she showered. Now she was doomed to face the cause of all her problems in a towel once again.

Grabbing the knob, she turned slowly and stepped back knowing Michael was on the other side.

Michael gripped his hands at his sides. His eyes basking in Maria's beauty, his skin itching to feel hers one more time. Inhaling deeply, he fought for control over his urge to take her right there. Her body still sent his mind into over-drive and made his blood boil.

Maria couldn't help but chuckle softly, his thoughts becoming very obvious.

"Let's keep it PG spaceboy." Winking, Maria blew a kiss. She didn't know why but she found the sudden urge to tease him. Flirting wasn't always her forte, but this was Michael, everything changed when it came to him.

Michael smiled in return, his cheeks tainting pink dimly.

"So mind reading is one of your other new found traits?" His voice was concerned yet traced with want.

Stepping forward, she placed her small hand on his chest. He wore a tight green short sleeved shirt, plain yet so Michael. Letting her fingers trace along his muscles that bore through the fabric, she hummed softly. This made it very hard to concentrate. His hard lean form against her soft.

"Not exactly. It comes and goes. More like Ah can only make out glimpses, flashes of what ya are thinkin'. It's a lot easier when the subject is frustrated, many thoughts flashin at once. But for some reason, with you, it seems to be happenin' more often. Ah can sense your need…" pushing herself closer to him, she decided to be brave, "your want…."

Licking her dry lips, she found her eyes glancing up into his.

Michael's breath caught in the back of his throat, his chest tightening under her touch. His heart beat quickened, his blood racing to his loins. It was insane how easily she still got to him even after so long.

"Maria…" His voice was husky, his eyes lacing over with lust. He wanted her, there was no denying that.

"Mmm, you know you are tha only one who really calls me that. Ah barely even hear my name anymore. Around here, I'm known as 'Ria." Standing on her tip toes, she traced her tongue across his closed lips. Her body screamed, wanting more of this god-like figure before her. She could feel his hardened member pressing against her abdomen.

This only made her push forward more. It gave her a sense of pride knowing even though they hadn't been together in so long, she still had this affect on him.

Michael growled lowly in his throat, her tongue sending sensations to his brain and throughout his body that he had so long forgotten.

His hands found themselves upon her plump behind, gripping roughly, pulling her closer to him.

"Maria, I'm warning you now…" His tone was now demanding, his eyes glossy and chest heaving, finding each moment harder and harder to breath.

It was as if her very blood was calling to him, driving him mad.

This was all so new to him. Never before had she drove him this far so quickly. In the back of his mind he knew it had something to do with her new found powers. It was like his alien half needed her, needed to make her his, to make her tremble beneath him.

"Oh really now? You don't scare me spaceboy." Kissing his hard lips softly, she let her hands dance their way up and around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

Michael groaned, biting back the urge to moan.

"We won't be going anywhere if you keep that up." He flashed her a smile, his lips kissing her forehead softly.

And then it all stopped.

Maria pushed herself from his grasp quickly, her eyes widening. It was as if she was sleeping and was now awake, her body not under her control. Inhaling and exhaling she walked around him swiftly, grabbing clothing from her closet.

Michael stood baffled. His mind couldn't process what had just happened. One minute their fine, more than fine. And the next it was back to square one.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't myself just then." Her voice was harsh, full of hurt.

This confused him, his brow crossing in frustration.

"Maria, you can't keep pushing me away. I am not leaving you alone, never again will I do that." Balling his hands into fists, he fought against his anger, calming himself. This was Maria, he couldn't allow her to push him over the edge. It's funny how still he found himself powerless against her. Someone with powers that no human could ever imagine, powers that over the years he had learned to control. Yet here, in front of her, he lost all of that control.

Bowing her head, she dropped her towel from her form.

Her heart pounded in the back of her throat, knowin that tears were trying to escape from her emerald eyes once more. She hadn't cried in years, yet in front of Michael, she was a weeping baby.

Michael found himself unable to breath. Scars tainted her beautiful skin, slashes bubbled up, marking their way down her slender back. They were faint, not very large, but visible.

His eyes fell upon her lower back, just above her butt, black calligraphy tattooed across her white flesh.

"Free."

He read aloud.

"Maria…" The tattoo hit him hard, like after all this time that one word brought forth a realization he wasn't familiar with.

After all these years, after everything she was put through, Maria only wanted to be free. Free from everything. From Ronald who probably still haunted her mind. Free from him who had broken her heart many times over. Free from her mother whose addiction only killed a part of Maria every day. Free from herself.

"Don't pity me. Ah don't need it…"

"You pretend to be so strong, like you can take on the world. You can't Maria. You only confirm that for me more and more with each second we spend together. You are broken..." He found his heart breaking for her.

Maria's eyes widened at his words. Before she could protest, her legs collapsed from under her, her form crumbling to the ground. Sobs wracked her body, tears streaming down her face once more.

_Childish. _

_Helpless. _

_Worthless. _

_Weak._

Her mind echoed with these words.

Screaming in agony, she threw her head backwards, allowing the pain to finally topple over the bottle that she had been filling up for so long.

Michael's knees gave way, crawling forward, halting behind her and wrapping his arms protectively around her shuddering shoulders.

Her flesh was cold against his. The water still leaving her body moist from her shower. Pulling her roughly against him, he began rocking back and forth with Maria now in his lap.

Running his right hand up and down her back, his left tousling through her long curly locks. He didn't care that she was dripping wet against his dry clothing. She needed him. He needed her.

Her arms weaved themselves once more around his neck, her face snuggling at the nape. Her tear stained cheek rubbed against her shoulder, her sobs lessening.

"Michael…" She sobbed.

Michael only continued his rocking, refusing to let her go. His mind reveled in the feel of her fragileness against him. Like he could break her any second, she was so small. Trailing kisses again and again across the top of her head, he leaned backwards, his hands finding the sides of her face to bring her gaze to his.

"Maria listen to me."

Gasping for air, she found it hard to breath and cry at the same time. Nodding her head obediently, she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"We will make it through this. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You have been doing this all by yourself for so long now. I had Max and Is at all times, even if I was an ass and tried to isolate myself. I have never truly been alone. I envy you for having the will to even try."

Her eyes were like pools of green, drowning him in their depths. He found himself leaning forward, his lips searching for hers in a frenzy.

Maria didn't fight it, she couldn't.

His lips found hers hungrily, devouring them instantly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pushing their lips closer, her body craving more of him.

Michael's hands trailed up and down her backside, burning to the touch, destroying any memory of Ronald from her mind. All she could think of was his touches, his fingers taking away all the pain, erasing everything but him. Her skin tingled beneath their hunt.

His hands stole her breath away, driving her mind into a madness, craving more and more with each touch.

"Michael." She moaned into his ear, her breath hot against his skin.

She turned herself in his lap, her legs wrapping tightly around his weight, straddling him.

Her head fell backwards as his lips detoured from her lips, trailing hungry kisses down her jaw line, tracing over her jugular and down her neck. Nipping at her earlobe, his right hand became lost in her long hair, gripping a handful of the soft strands.

Maria began grinding against him, her hips taking on a mind of their own. Her blood boiled, calling out to him. She needed him, every inch of him, right now. She couldn't stand this, his clothing was a barrier between them. Her bare breasts strained against his shirt fabric, the roughness teasing her nipples, hardening them instantly.

She could feel him hard, straining against the jeans that tortured her. Grinding her core against him roughly, she threw her head back releasing a loud and husky moan. His hardness was like heaven against her inner thighs. A fire began burning within her core, seeping itself between her thighs, finding its way into her hot sex. She began growing moist with each grind, her heart beating rapidly against her rib cage.

"God Michael…"

Her moans were like music to his ears. He could feel her heat between her legs, her thighs becoming tighter around his waist. He closed her eyes tight, his jeans becoming restraints against his hardened member. He needed to remove them, now.

Kissing her once more, he traced his fingers down her sides gently, enjoying the creaminess that was Maria.

He knew he could fuck her right now, right this second. Fuck her like it was all that he was meant to do. Drive her over the edge over and over again, as he drove himself in and out of her hot sex. He knew she would scream his name, beg for more, and never allow him to stop until they both were trembling in ecstasy.

But logic kicked in. He knew this wasn't the right moment. He could smell the blood from her arm, fresh against the old bandages. He knew she wasn't ready, her mental state wasn't healthy.

They had a lot to work out, to figure out together. Making love to her like he wanted to just wasn't the answer right now. Even if her grinding against his hard cock was something he wanted more of, as he pounded into her over and over.

Biting his lip, he drew in a deep breath and placed his hands firmly on her hips, stopping her ministrations.

"Maria, listen to me very carefully."

His alien screamed at him, battling for control. He was so close from taking what was his. Making Maria realize just how much she meant to him, how she belonged to him. How each inch of her body drove him mad, leaving him wanting nothing but her.

She moaned once more, her eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

"Maria, as much as I want to throw you down and take you right now, we can't. This isn't us. Well, of course its us. But our blood is demanding each other. It's not your fault, its mine. Our powers want to claim each other, to mate." His breathing was ragged and rough, his mind not really processing his words.

Maria stopped herself, nodding her head. Even though it angered her, she knew he was right. She could feel it the moment she touched him. Something took control, pulling her into him. Making her want to claim him that instant.

It was an animalistic instinct that she was not familiar with.

"Now you become a gentleman… how quant."

Smirking, Michael kissed the tip of her nose. His hands never left her skin, the feeling of her still gratifying.

"You don't know what you do to me. I have no control around you…over anything."

Maria brought her eyes to meet his.

"You are my control…" His voice was soft, his breath cool against her face.

"You are my freedom…" Her words left her mouth before she could register what they meant.

* * *

A/N: Omg! I finally have updated!! Don't hurt me… I know that was so beyond evil for an update… I am such a tease I know. But it is way to early for such things. That's just a taste for what's to come. I hope you enjoyed!!


	6. Resurfacing

From the Darkness

Chapter 6

Resurfacing

By: Aireonna

* * *

Disclaimer: So I know that I do not own and will never own Roswell.

A/N: I am trying this new concept…its called updating. Maybe some of you have heard of it?

* * *

Maria closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head back and forth. Michael had only been here a short time and already she was swooning over him like nothing had changed.

But she knew the truth. Things had changed. She had changed.

Pushing herself away from him, she stood and grabbed the towel that had been carelessly tossed aside. Wrapping it around her body she frowned.

"Michael…"

Michael looked at her confused, not understanding what had just really happened.

"Maria, you can't keep doing this..."

Maria brought her finger to his lips to cut him off.

"Listen Spaceboy. I know ya want things ta go back to the way they were. I know ya think it'll all work itself out. But I am not the same girl I was in Roswell. I've changed. And not for tha betta'." Her eyes fell to the ground ashamed of herself suddenly.

Michael growled and reached his hand out to her. He hated seeing her like this, beating herself up over the past.

His fingers barely grazed her shoulder as a flash of blue that appeared as lightening crackled upon contact.

Michael jumped backwards startled, waving his hand back and forth from the heat of the spark.

Maria stood there in awe at the intensity of something so simple. Her heart raced and beat roughly against her chest. Cheeks flushed and eyes dilated, Maria couldn't help but smile.

It was as if her blood knew Michael. Knew what he was. Knew everything between them. And most of all, knew what they were. She could feel it within her core, churning and wanting more, calling to him.

Michael stared at the beauty before him. He didn't understand what was going on and didn't know how to handle it. Max was the one who knew how to prepare for these types of situations. He wasn't used to this.

His breath came harder and his body heat skyrocketed. It was a high he wasn't used to and seeing Maria before him in nothing but a towel only made him soar higher.

Maria took a deep breath and locked her stare with Michael's.

"I'm doin this and I don't even know how. Michael, I can't control it. My blood calls to ya, knows who ya are. What am I?"

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat, the words Maria spoke forcing his heart to clench in his chest. This was his doing, his fault. Neither of them knew the consequences of their actions at the time and yet they didn't care. Maria was changed. That was obvious. But into what?

Max. They needed Max. That was the only suitable answer. Michael couldn't keep this to himself as much as he wanted. Max and Isabelle deserved to know what was going on. After all, he wasn't the only alien inhabitant of Roswell, New Mexico. This affected them all as a group. And now Maria was more a part of that group than ever.

Stepping forward and fighting every urge to pin Maria against the wall and claim her as his once more. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not yet anyways.

The thought brought a small smile to his lips. How he enjoyed pleasing her, her angelic beauty and erotic noises mixed into one was something that sent him into overdrive. Maria was the only girl that he ever had allowed to connect on a level that not even him understood. The fatal attraction between them had always been just that, fatal. He knew this, she knew this. But neither one of them cared.

They had to have each other. And yet even after all these years, the emotions had not disappeared, only laid dormant, waiting for the day they could once again resurface.

"I don't know how to answer that, Maria. We need to get to Max. Both of us, not just me. You have to come home."

The last sentence sparked something within Maria that she didn't know existed anymore. Home. How long had it been since she had the feeling of being home? Since the day she left Roswell. It had been her only home, the only place she felt free and yet confined all at once. The place where she knew she could always turn to. Liz. How she missed her best friend.

Maria nodded her head, allowing herself to give in to everything Michael. She knew he was right and yet she still was terrified. How could she return to her friends like this? After everything that had happened. after all the pain and heartache. Everything that she had yet to tell her best friend that ate her alive each and every day.

Tears streaked their way down her porcelain cheeks. Why did it always seem Michael knew the perfect way to make her cry?

Michael couldn't stand it any longer. He didn't care if comforting her sent her into another power attack. He couldn't just stand there and let her crumble before him once again.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her forward crushing her against his stern chest hard, but still aware of her injuries. Maria gasped and allowed the contact. Her face meeting his chest, she found it impossible to fight. Why did she want to?

This was Michael. The person she knew she would one day spend the rest of her life with. Even after everything they had been through, Michael would always be the one and only.

"I'mma monster." The words were poison from her lips. Released without any real thought but full of emotion.

They ate at Michael in a way he could not understand. It was as if the words were directed at him. It was how he felt all those years growing up lost and confused. Feeling alone and unable to connect with a soul. No one to care for him and no one to want to with what he was. It was something he was very used to, a word he had grown accustomed to. A word that did not fit Maria in any way what so ever.

"Don't you say that. You hear me." He pulled her to arms length, his eyes searching hers making sure she heard everything he was saying and comprehended.

"You are not a monster. You don't have the capability to even try and be one. You are the purest person I have ever met and you can't allow someone like me to taint that."

Maria shook her head, her hair sticking to the side of her face. It angered her when he spoke of himself in such negative ways. Michael had always had problems with who he was and what he was, always ashamed of himself for everything that he ever did. She hated it. It made her want to do crazy things.

"Michael, I am not pure. You have no idea what I have been through since I left. The pain that I have caused. The pain that I have gone through. I've done things that no one should ever have to do. Please stop treating me like an innocent child. I'm not."

As much as he wanted to argue with her, he knew he couldn't. she was right. So much had changed since she left. She was a different person. But that didn't change the way he felt. He didn't care what had happened. he only wanted to be there even more. He knew she held darkness within her now. It was something he was very familiar with.

A monster was something Michael Guerin knew well.

"Then that settles it. We leave to Roswell. You come with me. We figure all of this out."

He glanced back at her, waiting for her eyes to match his seriousness.

"Together." His tone was final.

Maria knew there was no fighting it. She had to go home. It was time she returned to Roswell. There was no more holding it off. It was time to face her fears, to grow up.

But more grow up in the sense of allowing both her selves to become one. She was a different person in New York. A different girl completely then what she was in Roswell. Could she really allow both worlds to collide?

It was hard enough having Michael here, seeing her like this. Observing her like she was some sort of freak.

Maria couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Oh how tha tables have turned." She spoke softly, forgetting that Michael was still watching her.

Michael cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "Ria'?"

Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah was just thinkin' how it musta felt for you in tha beginning…When Liz and Alex and I all first found out bout you guys." She avoided his eyes, not wanting to feel the intensity of his gaze.

"Is that what your afraid of? Letting the others find out?"

Maria grunted and turned away from him. "Michael, you don't know what I have been through. The last thing I want is to let the others find out. Not now. Not at a time like this. This is you alls time to shine."

Michael stepped forward slowly, not wanting to startle her like before. He didn't know what the limitations of her newfound powers were but he sure didn't want to test them either.

"You are not alone. Trust me. But we will save the long stories for when we return."

Maria couldn't help but feel his statement left a lot of unanswered questions to be asked. Like he was trying to hint at something but knew it wasn't the right time. Turning to face him, she tried to meet his eyes.

Her heartbeat sped up instantly; being this close was not safe.

"Can we just get there already? Enough riddles." Her tone turned ice cold and her eyes followed.

Michael shivered at the change but didn't dare continue. Nodding, he turned away to leave her to whatever she needed to get done. Like getting dressed for starters. Even with the serious talk he found it impossible to forget the fact that she still stood nude before him. Something he could never erase from his mind. The very sight of her would never cease to amaze him.

Maria watched as he turned and left her alone for the time being. Releasing the breath that she had been holding in, she allowed her shoulders to relax. For some reason it was always like walking on shards of glass with Michael. She was always on her guard, awaiting something to happen. But that was always one thing she had loved about them. It was always a surprise.

Heading back into her bedroom, she grabbed some shorts and a black tank top to throw on for now.

"Packing. This is really happening." She couldn't believe she was really allowing herself to return to Roswell. After all this time. After vowing she would stay as far away from them as possible. She knew it was inevitable. Not only could she avoid her best friend for the rest of her life, but she knew Michael was something, someone, she could not just forget.

Sighing, she grabbed a suitcase from under her bed and began throwing items she would need for the trip into it.

"Lots of light clothing. One thing I for sure did not miss is the summer heat. Nothing like Roswell. New York cannot even begin to compare."

Zipping up her luggage after making sure she had all the bare necessities, Maria glanced around her room with sadness. For the first time, she would have to leave her new world.

Grabbing the suitcase, she exited her room swiftly and found Michael waiting downstairs on the couch.

His head was sideways, his eyes closed. Maria couldn't help but smile.

"Catching a cat nap there Spaceboy?"

Michael jolted forward, Maria's voice startling him from unconsciousness.

"I must have dozed off. Sorry."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and headed to the front door.

"If were gonna do this, better get tha show on tha road before I change my mind."

With one last glance back, Maria followed Michael out the door and back to where it all began.

Roswell, New Mexico.

* * *

A/N: Shorter, I know! But I wanted to get something up!


End file.
